Pourquoi
by eric clutter
Summary: <html><head></head>Vous vous êtes tous demandé quelque chose concernant Reborn, n'est ce pas ? Et bien posez moi vos questions et j'irais m'en informer auprès de nos chers personnages. Chapitre 3 : Mes questions à moi et Raiu, c'est le futur dernier chapitre.</html>
1. Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.**

_Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices_

**J'ai fini d'écrire la première partie de la fic : Pourquoi ? Vous trouverez toutes les questions qui étaient dans vos commentaires au chapitre suivant.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**


	2. Vos questions sur Reborn

**Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Il y a PLEIN de clins d'œil à des trucs humoristiques passant à la télé, je ne vais pas tous les citer. Parfois, le langage est grossier, d'où le rated T.**

**J'ai reçu l'aide précieuse de Raiu-chan ( aussi appelé par moi : Miss Tempête ) sur cette fic, on peut alors considérer qu'il s'agit d'un projet en co-écriture.**

_Vos questions sur Reborn_

A un endroit de Namimori vivait Raiu-chan, fangirl depuis plusieurs années. Elle rangeait ses affaires dans son studio parce qu'elle attendait un ami et elle vit un truc devant sa porte... une chose qui la terrifia !

« _* allume son portable et appelle son ami *_ Éric, viens vite, il y a un animal sauvage devant mon studio !

- Raiu, calmes-toi !

- Mais on dirait un monstre !

- On se calme Raiu.

- Je suis calme !

- Euh... mais c'est pas un monstre Raiu... c'est moi ! »

Elle fut énormément surprise de cette révélation et puis, elle ouvrit la porte à son ami.

_* a oublié le précédent événement *_ « C'est joli ton studio Raiu.

- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez moi !

- … On va présenter l'émission d'accord ?

- Volontièrement ! D'ailleurs, j'ai placé les caméras de telle sorte que l'on passe en direct, dès qu'il sera 14H 00.

- Miss Tempête... il est 14H 05. »

L'information ne monta au cerveau qu'après trente secondes.

« Ça veut dire que... avant que tu ne rentres...

- J'ai bien peur que oui.

- Je vais passer pour une cruche.

- Ce n'est pas grave, essayons de rattraper le temps perdu. »

Éric et Raiu s'installèrent, prirent leurs notes, et s'apprêtèrent à commencer leur émission tout en laissant tourner le générique.

_Regarde ta montre, il est déjà huit heures, embrassons nous tendrement._

_Un taxi t'emporte, tu t'en vas, mon cœur, parmi ces milliers de gens._

_C'est une journée idéale, pour marcher dans la forêt._

_On trouverait plus normal, d'aller se coucher, seuls dans les genêts._

Bonjour à tous, je suis Éric Clutter et voici mon assistante Raiu-chan.

_Le lundi au soleil, c'est une chose qu'on n'aura jamais._

_Chaque fois c'est pareil, c'est quand on est derrière les carreaux. _

_Quand on travaille que le ciel est beau, qu'il doit faire beau sur les routes, le lundi au soleil._

_Le lundi au soleil, on pourrait le passer à s'aimer._

_Le lundi au soleil, on serait mieux dans l'odeur des foins._

_On aimerait mieux cueillir le raisin, ou simplement ne rien faire, le lundi au soleil._

A nous deux, nous répondrons à vos questions que vous m'avez laissé en commentaires suite à mon message expliquant le scénario envisagé pour cette fic.

_Toi, tu es à l'autre bout, de cette ville, là-bas, comme chaque jour._

_Les dernières heures, sont les plus difficiles, j'ai besoin de ton amour._

_Et puis dans la foule au loin, je te vois, tu me souris._

_Les néons des magasins, sont tous allumés, c'est déjà la nuit._

Pour cette fic, j'ai été un peu aidé par mes deux cruches de journalistes : Kyoko et Haru.

_Le lundi au soleil, c'est une chose qu'on n'aura jamais._

_Chaque fois c'est pareil, c'est quand on est derrière les carreaux. _

_Quand on travaille que le ciel est beau, qu'il doit faire beau sur les routes, le lundi au soleil._

_Le lundi au soleil, on pourrait le passer à s'aimer._

_Le lundi au soleil, on serait mieux dans l'odeur des foins._

_On aimerait mieux cueillir le raisin, ou simplement ne rien faire, le lundi au soleil._

Clutter : C'est parti avec la première question qui est pour moi !

**Pourquoi Tsuna ne peut-il décemment pas se rebeller ? Alors qu'il lui suffirait d'une toute petite pilule de dernière volonté pour se faire respecter T_T ?**

Éric : C'est un des grands mystères de la vie et j'ai pu y apporter la solution. Comme vous le savez, au début, Tsuna était du genre à ne pas remarquer un ours dans un placard, et il était la tête de turc de ses Gardiens si bien que, enfin je dis ça mais comment un ours rentrerait dans un placard ? Je racontais donc que au départ, le Judaime était trop peureux pour tenter de se rebeller et, vous me direz aussi, comment un ours se retrouverait dans votre maison alors qu'il est bon qu'à bouffer et vit dans les forêts ? Et bien c'est parce que...

Raiu : _* balance un parpaing à Éric *_ Comme ça il réfléchira à son histoire d'ours. Bon, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi : en faite Tsuna s'est rendu compte grâce à un sondage de Fuuta, que 80% de ses Gardiens avaient envie de se le faire quand il était en hyper mode car ils trouvaient ça excitant, surtout une certaine alouette. Donc, Tsuna préfère ne pas se rebeller et passer pour un faible car sa stimule le côté protecteur de ses Gardiens plus que leur libido. Et maintenant je me sauve car Éric se réveille et qu'il a sorti son arbalète.

**Pourquoi Spanner à-t-il décidé de créer un mini-Mosca ? Ça lui est venu comme ça d'un seul coup ou c'était pour pouvoir filmer ses ébats avec Shoichi ?**

Clutter :_ * s'est remis du coup donné par son assistante et l'empêche de partir *_ Baka, à quoi ça sert de poser une question quand tu connais déjà la réponse ? Tu as tout révélé dans ta question ! _* mort de rire avec Raiu en se moquant d'Aki-san*_

Miss Tempête : Ben oui Aki-san ! A quoi ça sert d'être un génie de la robotique si c'est pour ne pas en profiter pour son usage personnel ? Mais pour la défense de Shoichi, je dois dire qu'il ignore tout de la fonction « caméra infra-rouge » de mini-Mosca.

**J'en viens donc à cette question : pourquoi Shoichi n'a-t-il jamais soupçonné Spanner de ****filmer leurs ébats ?**

Clutter : Euh... parce qu'il touche un pourcentage sur la revente de ces vidéos et que ça l'arrange bien ? Non, je déconne ! Irie est tout à fait au courant de cette pratique, c'était son premier cadeau d'anniversaire du jour où il était avec Spanner. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Je ne vous ai pas dit que notre pauvre rouquin n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Soit il acceptait ou soit c'était l'équipement SM à chacun de leurs ébats. Bien entendu, il acceptait de se faire filmer à la seule condition que Spanner ne montre à PERSONNE ces vidéos. Le blond a accepté, heureux d'avoir l'autorisation de filmer son Ichi pendant le sexe et d'avoir vidéos pour son usage personnel. Quelque chose à rajouter Miss Tempête ?

Raiu : Rien, si ce n'est que j'ai entendu dire que Byakuran fouillait régulièrement le labo de Spanner quand il n'était pas là pour trouver les dites vidéos. Mais jusqu'à présent, il a échoué. D'ailleurs, j'ai fait un pari avec lui et j'espère que je vais gagner...

**Pourquoi Yamamoto n'apprend pas le baseball à Squalo ? Ça l'aiderait à prouver qu'il peut être fort à quelque chose d'autre que faire l'abruti, non ?**

Raiu : Tu as tout à fait raison, sauf que Squalo n'a pas beaucoup de temps libre avec son boulot à la Varia mais ce n'est pas là la vraie raison. Yamamoto a essayé une fois de convaincre Squalo de jouer avec lui. Mais quand Takeshi lui a demandé de remplacer sa prothèse par une batte de baseball parce que ce serait plus pratique, il à littéralement pété un plomb. On a retrouvé le vice-commandant de la Varia en train d'enfoncer la batte dans la gorge de Yamamoto. Je pense que cela explique aisément pourquoi notre ami épéiste n'ose plus proposer des cours de baseball à Squalo-san.

**Pourquoi Gokudera s'intéresse autant au surnaturel, au paranormal et tout ce qui s'en approche ?**

Éric : Mon informatrice Kyoko kotier a enquêté sur la question et d'après ce qu'elle a découvert, Gokudera-san serait en fait un enfant venu de l'espace !

Miss Tempête : Le fruit d'une union entre un être paranormal et un humain ? …En faite, même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, je dois approuver Kyoko pour le coup. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai vu Gokudera perché sur un toit avec ce qu'il semblait être une parabole fabrication maison et un casque en aluminium sur la tête en train de crier : AMI ! GOKUDERA APPELLE MAISON ! Conclusion : je crois que Gokudera Hayato s'est paumé sur notre planète comme E.T. Ou alors, il était juste bourré.

**Pourquoi Mukuro ne s'est pas échappé avant ? Si Fran était prêt il aurait très bien pu le faire avant, non ?**

Éric : Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Et une évasion moins tardive aurait ravi des millions de fangirls. Nous n'avons pas pris la peine d'interroger Fran, on avait peur de s'endormir et passer une nuit à la Varia est peu recommandable. Cela ne semblait pas gêner Raiu car elle avait préparé un sac de couchage en avant mais heureusement, je lui ai piqué quand elle avait le dos tourné et je l'ai jeté au feu, le sac pas Raiu ! Alors je... je... _* se rend compte de sa bêtise *_

Raiu : Quoi ? C'est toi qui à cramer mon sac où il y avait mon appareil photo ? Moi qui voulait rôder la nuit, vous inquiétez pas, j'avais prévus un tazer, pour surprendre les membres de la Varia en train de jouer à saute-mouton ! Je vais te tuer ! Non pire ! Je vais t'enfermer dans la chambre froide de Lussuria et lui dire que je lui ai laissé un cadeau !

Éric :_ * met un coup de tazer à Raiu *_

Miss Tempête :_ * s'effondre *_

Éric : Pas de bol, je t'avais pris ce joujou avant de jeter ton sac au feu.

Raiu :_ * à moitié dans les vapes * _Je te le ferais bouffer mon tazer !

Clutter :_ * remet un coup de tazer et Raiu s'effondre pour de bon, à moitié-morte * _Ah désolé, voler c'est voler et reprendre... c'est manger ! _* en revient à la question * _D'après les dires de Fran, il était prêt depuis longtemps mais on ne s'attaque pas à la prison Vendicare n'importe quand. L'apprenti de Mukuro attendait le signal de son maître pour agir sauf que... Avant d'en dire plus, je dois préciser que Rokudo a préféré attendre quelques mois avant d'essayer de s'évader. Malheureusement, il ne put contacter son disciple parce qu'une personne brouillait la communication. Et oui, Viper est très mauvais perdant donc c'était pour lui un excellent moyen de se venger de Rokudo que de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Un jour, ( dix ans plus tard ) Fran, a finalement compris pourquoi son maître ne lui avait pas donné le signal et c'est pour ça que Mukuro s'est évadé aussi tardivement.

**Pourquoi Xanxus se sent toujours obligé de mettre un « Déchet » à chaque fin de phrase, même quand il parle à personne ? C'est un tic nerveux ?**

Clutter : Ton hypothèse est intéressante mais je suis au grand regret de te dire qu'elle est erronée. Ayant été le tuteur du Chef de la Varia, le Neuvième Vongola était le plus disposé à répondre à cette question. J'ai réussi à avoir un entretien avec lui parce qu'après avoir découvert sa liaison avec Lussuria, il ne pouvait rien me refuser. Bon, j'avais filé le vieux pendant une semaine mais ça a porté ses fruits et j'en étais heureux ! Quoi, vous ne me croyez pas au sujet de cette liaison ? Pourtant c'est bien des plus vieux abricots que jaillit la meilleure confiture non ?

Raiu : Surtout qu'avec un vieux, tu vis chaque minute comme si c'était la dernière... enfin surtout lui.

Éric : Exact, je vois que mon assistante connaît bien le sujet.

Raiu : Oui, un vieux c'est pareil qu'une vieille bagnole. Ça sent un peu le vieux cuir, il y a un peu de rouille autour du levier de vitesse... ça pète, ça a du mal à démarrer mais... quand on est dedans c'est confortable.

Clutter : Mieux vaut ne pas s'éterniser sur ce sujet. Alors, lors de mon entretien avec le tuteur de Xanxus, voici ce qu'il m'a raconté au mot près : « Je crois que j'ai été un peu trop dur avec lui dans son enfance. Mes Gardiens et moi sommes de grands buveurs et on mange également beaucoup ( ça ne s'est pas amélioré avec les années comme chez la Varia ) et c'était lui qui devait se charger du débarrassage de la table. Rien de bien étonnant me diriez-vous mais il y autre chose. C'était aussi lui qui sortait les poubelles et quand on sait que je reçois beaucoup beaucoup de monde, on finit par être dégoûté à vie des poubelles. A force d'effectuer sans relâche cette tâche encore encore et encore et encore, le mot « déchet » est resté ancré dans l'esprit de Xanxus. Voici la raison pour laquelle il sort ce mot à peu près n'importe quand et à n'importe qui. »

**Pourquoi Mukuro porte-il une longue veste en cuir dans le futur ? Il pouvait pas prendre pu court, on peut même pas mater...**

Raiu lui a téléphoné la semaine dernière pour lui poser la question et voici ce qu'il a dit : _*allume le magnétophone *_

« Kufufufu, les vestes longues donnent une classe infaillible et mystérieuse alors que les vestes courtes ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination, c'est même vulgaire ! Et justement, ne dit-on pas : ce qu'on ne voit pas, excite la curiosité ? En plus, c'est un cadeau de Chrome donc je suis obligé de la mettre. »

**Pourquoi Dino se bat avec un fouet ? C'est vraiment parce que Léon lui a craché ça ou parce qu'il est masochiste ?**

Raiu : Certes c'est bien Léon qui lui à craché mais il choisi en fonction de la personnalité de l'habitude de la personne. A chaque fois que j'ai demandé à Dino si il était masochiste, il l'a toujours vigoureusement démenti. Mais avec l'aide d'Haru qui a servi de diversion, j'ai réussi à assommer Dino et lui faire boire un sérum de vérité. Il m'a donc avoué qu'il se battait avec un fouet pour deux raison : la première, parce que c'est un sadique refoulé et la deuxième, la plus surprenante, c'est qu'il est fan d'Indiana Jones. Après j'ai voulu profiter de l'action du sérum pour lui faire avouer d'autre chose mais Romario l'a emmené.

**Pourquoi Gokudera n'embrasse-t'il pas Tsuna et ne lui avoue-t'il pas qu'il l'aime?**

Miss Tempête : « Parce qu'un bras droit n'est pas digne de ce genre de sentiment ! » voilà ce qu'il m'a sorti rouge de gêne en tentant de me tuer pour lui avoir posé une question pareille. Un coup de tazer et un bon mètre de corde pour l'attacher à une chaise. Plus tard, il m'a avoué ne pas aimer le Judaime à ce point-là même si il était loin d'être contre l'idée d'embrasser le Decimo. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'aimait pas Tsuna, il n'a pas répondu tout de suite. D'après un classement de Fuuta, c'était quand même l'uke le plus désirable de l'univers de Reborn. Finalement, après milles promesses de mort, il m'a avoué que son cœur était pris par un certain imbécile de baseballeur.

**Pourquoi Mukuro TYL a tout les cheveux qui ont poussé et pas son épi ?**

Clutter : J'ai examiné la question et j'en ai tiré une réponse simple et précise. Si tu as un ananas chez toi et que tu le gardes plusieurs années, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ? Bon d'accord il va sûrement pourrir mais il va pas pousser ! C'est exactement pareil pour l'épi de Mukuro.

**Pourquoi les boucle de Reborn ne déboucle jamais ?**

Éric : Quand on a découvert la raison à cela, Raiu et moi avons été sur les rotules des genoux ! Après examen de l'acte de naissance de l'Arcobaleno, on a découvert qu'il avait pour arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière-grand-mère... Boucle d'or !

**Pourquoi Ryohei est-il toujours en mode dernière volonté ?**

Raiu : Il y a quelques jours, j'étais partie consulter les parents de notre Gardien du soleil pour savoir si il avait toujours était comme ça. Et quelle ne fut pas surprise quand j'ai appris que jusqu'à six ans, Ryohei était aussi amorphe et vide que Fran ! Oui je sais, c'est étonnant d'imaginer l'exubérant boxeur aussi expressif que la grenouille de la Varia. Ses parents faisaient tout pour que leurs fils réagisse un peu mais ça semblait peine perdu. Ce n'est que quand le petit Ryohei se trompa de bouteille et prit celle que buvait son père quand il faisait du sport ( une nouvelle boisson énergisante aux effets longues durée.) que Ryohei commença à réagir. D'abord, il eut un tique nerveux à l'œil avant de trembler légèrement puis il se mit à hurler : A L'EXTRÊME ! Et il partit en piquant un sprint, faisant deux fois le tour de la ville. D'après un spécialiste, cette boisson semble avoir réveillé une partie du cerveau qui stimule le côté « dernière volonté » de Ryohei. Le problème, c'est que les effets de cette boisson sont _vraiment de_longue durée, c'est pour ça que le boxeur est toujours en mode dernière volonté. Un commentaire Éric ?

Clutter : Non, aucun, je te fais confiance pour la véracité de ces propos.

**Pourquoi Ryohei est si extrême et pas sa sœur ?**

Miss Tempête : Alors pour Ryohei nous avons déjà donné la réponse mais en ce qui concerne Kyoko, je suis allée lui demander. Elle m'a répondu que c'était surement dû au fait qu'elle était partie en voyage avec sa mère quand elle était jeune. C'était une sorte de voyage initiatique pour lui faire découvrir le monde et pour sa mère l'occasion de faire les meilleurs centre thalasso de la planète. Kyoko m'a expliqué qu'elle avait passé deux mois entier avec un maître du yoga en Inde. C'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi calme et zen ( et que son mode « dernière volonté » soit aussi effacé. ) Un petit voyage là-bas ne ferait pas de mal au Gardien du soleil, ça dissiperait peut-être les effets de la boisson. Tant que j'y pense, même si ça n'a rien à voir, j'ai également été en terre inconnue un peu comme Kyoko.

Clutter : Dans une auto-école ?

- Oui, j'ai appris qu'on ne pouvait pas accélérer quand un piéton traversait et que le rétroviseur ne servait pas qu'à se maquiller. A ma connaissance, toi aussi tu as été en terre inconnue.

Éric : Ouaip !

Miss Tempête : Dans une cuisine ?

Clutter : Non.

Raiu : Ah ? Où alors ?

Éric : Dans une salle de bains !

Raiu : … Tu es bien un mec, toi.

**Pourquoi Hibari aime les animaux et est agoraphobe pratiquement ?**

Raiu : Alors, quand il était gamin, la mère de Kyoya était vétérinaire et comme il allait souvent la voir, le brun s'occupait souvent des animaux car il n'avait pas d'amis. Attention, pas qu'il était trop timide pour ça, c'est juste qu'il trouvait les animaux beaucoup moins chiants que les herbivores de son école. Kyoya n'est pas agoraphobe, c'est juste que pour lui : un humain normal avec plusieurs de ses semblables forment un troupeau de personnes gueularde et chiante au possible. C'est pour qu'il reste seul la plus part du temps en compagnie d'Hibird. J'ai aussi appris qu'avant il aimait le jardinage mais depuis qu'il à rencontré Mukuro, il a laissé tomber sa plantation d'ananas.

**Pourquoi Mukuro dit toujours « kufufufu » ?**

Éric : Après examen des fiches médicales de l'illusionniste, j'ai appris qu'il était dyslexique.

Miss Tempête : Mais non pas du tout ! Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque ! Si Mukuro dit toujours « kufufufu » c'est parce qu'il est tombé sur un démon, dans un des Six Enfers, qui l'a attaqué. Bon, il l'a vite battu parce que c'était un démon mineur, sauf que celui ci était un spécialiste des malédictions. Alors quand Mukuro l'a tué, il a été victime de la malédiction du « kufufufu no fu. » Depuis, notre cher Gardien de la brume est obligé de dire au moins une fois par jour « kufufufu ». D'après Chrome, son sauveur déteste cette malédiction et fait tout pour sans débarrasser mais à ce jour, cela reste sans succès.

**Pourquoi Squalo fait toujours chier les gens en criant tout le temps ? ( Je t'aime Squa-Chan ! )**

Raiu : C'est pour une raison toute simple, même si ça peut surprendre, Squalo est le membre de la Varia le plus normal. Donc c'est lui qui doit gérer le bon fonctionnement du manoir ( bon, Lussuria l'aide un peu mais être nécrophile ne le fait pas rentrer dans la catégorie normal ) et avant, presque personne ne l'écoutait quand il essayait d'être diplomate. Au bout d'un moment, il a découvert que gueuler était le meilleur moyen de se faire à peu près écouter dans ce manoir de fou dont même un asile ne voudrait pas. Pour nous, on à l'impression qu'il fait chier le monde mais en faite c'est juste une habitude prise par le Squale qui fonctionne à peu près ( VOIIII BEL ! Arrête de me piquer mon shampoing !) sauf sur Xanxus car généralement il se fait cramer quand il hurle.

**Pourquoi Byakuran n'est-il pas encore toucher par le diabète avec tous les marshmallows qu'il mange ?**

Éric : Question bête, c'est parce que Shoichi lui faisait un lavage d'estomac chaque semaine. Après on s'étonne que le rouquin ait des maux de ventre quand il a trop la pression. Faut dire que prendre en charge la santé de Byakuran, c'est un boulot qui demande beaucoup... d'endurance.

**Pourquoi Hibari dit toujours « Je vais te mordre à mort » alors qu'on ne voit aucun personnage de Reborn, avec une trace de morsure dans le cou (ou un suçon) ?**

Clutter : Voyons mais qu'est-ce que vous en savez ! Est-ce qu'on a examiné à la loupe le corps de chaque personne à qui Kyoya a dit cette phrase. Surtout que la morsure ou le suçon n'est pas forcément dans le cou... On n'a pas pu vérifier cette théorie par nous-même mais n'est-elle pas intéressante ?

Raiu : Puis faut dire qu'on voit rarement le cou des victimes de Kyoya... Ou alors « mordre à mort » n'est qu'une message codé pour dire... Enfin, vous avez compris, ne ?

**Pourquoi toutes les armes utilisées par les Gardiens ou autres on une connotation sexuelle ? **

Éric : … Je vois pas du tout pourquoi tu te poses cette questions Amburu-chan. Ne serait-ce pas à cause de ma fic Avant l'épreuve ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, je dois répondre à la question ! _* se reprend * _Alors, concernant ta question... _* réfléchit sérieusement pour la première fois de sa vie * _je crois avoir une réponse qui saurait te satisfaire ! Je suis le fils caché d'Akira Amano et c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de créer de telles armes pour les Gardiens du Primo !

Raiu : C'est vrai ?

Clutter : Bien sûr que non, c'est des conneries. J'ai demandé au Primo sur MSN y a deux jours et il ma dit qu'il avait donné une arme à chacun de ses Gardiens en fonction de leurs goûts en matière de sexe :

L'arc de G : pour aussi bien viser le centre d'une cible que le trou du...

Les quatre épées irrégulières d'Asari Ugetsu : Au cas où il s'ennuierait après son entraînement, il les prend par le manche et s'amuse à fond.

Les menottes de Alaude : pas besoin de vous faire un dessin pour en comprendre l'utilisation non ? En revanche, les pointes de ces menottes servent à calmer les individus récalcitrants ou ennuyants.

Les lentilles démoniaques de Demon Spade : Pour voir à travers n'importe quoi comme les vêtements ou les murs. Elles peuvent aussi transmettre au cerveau de Spade des informations sur les points sensibles d'une personne si elle est sous la vision de ces lentilles.

Le bouclier de Lampo : Il est le soumis préféré des Gardiens donc son arme a pour seul but de le protéger contre les assauts sexuels hautement dangereux de ses amis.

Le maximum Break de Knuckle : Il l'utilise uniquement lors de la finalité de ses rapports sexuels afin de se donner à l'extrême !

Miss Tempête : Attends ? Tu as eu le Primo sur MSN mais c'est pas possible...

Éric : Argh ! Mais c'est vrai... je me suis fait piéger. Par qui ? Par... Aaaaah ! Reborn, le salaud ! Il s'est bien foutu de moi, je vais le...

Raiu : Bon... passons à la prochaine question.

Clutter :_ * calmé * _Euh... d'accord.

**Pourquoi Hibari laisse Yamamoto dormir dans le bureau du comité de discipline ?**

Éric : Pour une raison simple, c'est que comme ça, Kyoya a Takeshi pour jouer à saute-mouton. … Oui, je l'ai inventé mais si ça se trouve c'est vrai ! En fait la nuit, quand il n'y a plus personne à part les deux hommes dans le collège de Namimori, ils vont dehors sur le terrain de baseball.

Vous vous trompez si vous croyez que le chef du comité de discipline a demandé volontairement des cours de baseball à Takeshi. C'est un secret et je n'ai normalement pas le droit de vous le dire... mais les secrets existent pour être révélés non ? Hibari a du aller chez un psy ! Bien sûr, il y a eu quelques difficultés à l'amener là-bas. Rien de grave, juste plusieurs centaines d'infirmiers ceintures noirs envoyé à l'hôpital, et oui, les bons combattants ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. Mais heureusement, après trois jours de bataille, le ténébreux était tellement pris dans le combat qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hibird avait été capturé.

Ainsi, cela rendait les choses plus faciles, un simple chantage banal du genre : Va chez le psy sinon ton oiseau il crève ! Malheureusement, le brun n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter et après la seule et unique séance (le psy s'est suicidé le lendemain de peur de revoir le grand Kyoya devant lui, c'est rare de voir un psy plus traumatisé que son patient même si Kyoya avait menacé de le tuer une bonne centaine de fois quand il osa lui demander de parler de son enfance) Hibari avait compris quelque chose. En pratiquant un sport, cela pourrait peut-être lui permettre d'évacuer un peu cette tension qui l'habite quotidiennement.

La boxe ou le baseball ? Un herbivore ou un autre herbivore ? Un con complètement con ou un con un peu moins con que l'autre ? Kyoya s'était dit que le sport (non, pas le sport de chambre ^^) serait mieux avec un pour professeur Mr sourire d'herbivore.

Le seul problème, c'est que Hibari était doué comme un pied et donc, les cours duraient trèèèès longtemps, ce qui explique pourquoi Takeshi dormait quelquefois dans le bureau du comité de discipline. Bah oui, vu l'heure à laquelle les cours finissaient, il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui donc Kyoya acceptait de le laisser dormir dans son bureau. C'était bien à cause de lui si les cours étaient si long alors exceptionnellement, il était assez compréhensif envers Takeshi. Et c'est aussi là qu'il recevait parfois son paiement pour les entraînements... et en nature. (cette phrase je l'ai inventé aussi mais franchement, comment Hibari paie-t-il ses séances avec Yamamoto ? *W* )

**Pourquoi Kyoya n'arrive pas à choisir entre Mukuro et Dino ?**

Clutter : Oulà ! C'est une question qu'on ne peut plus définir autrement que comme étant d'une extrême et grande difficulté je suppose. J'ai du avoir recours a un de mes nombreux talents pour trouver la solution à cette énigme. Takeshi me fut d'un grand secours, il a accepté que je discute avec son hirondelle Kojiro. Dans mon métier c'est nécessaire d'être polyglotte, c'est pour ça que je sais parler plusieurs langues. J'ai convaincu Kojiro d'aller interroger discrètement Hi-bird au sujet de cette question. Étant l'être vivant le plus proche de Hibari Kyoya, son petit oiseau jaune doit connaître beaucoup de ses secrets. L'idée de me faire aider par l'hirondelle m'est venue après avoir appris dans un journal qu'elle entretenait une liaison avec Hi-bird. Évidemment, elle aura droit à une récompense pour ses loyaux services. J'ai réservé une table pour deux au restaurant préféré de la petite hirondelle pour elle et son Hi-bird et elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas révéler le nom de cet endroit. Pourquoi Kyoya n'arrive pas à choisir entre l'ananas et son tuteur ? Et bien, voici les informations que Kojiro m'a donné après avoir questionné son compagnon. _* sort la feuille où il a prit les notes concernant cette question * _Selon Hibari, Mukuro est sa proie et personne n'a le droit de la lui voler sous peine de se faire mordre à mort. Il espère réellement tuer l'illusionniste un jour ( depuis le temps qu'il dit ça... ) et personne ne lui ôtera cette idée de la tête. Il n'a jamais pu se pardonner son humiliante écrasante et honteuse défaite face à lui. Concernant Dino, c'est légèrement différent. Il veut le tuer ( c'est original... ) parce qu'il ose l'ennuyer sur le toit de SON collège presque tous les jours et en clamant haut et fort que c'est pour son bien. Surtout que le Cheval Ailé a les mains baladeuses... Il est pas mal certes mais Mukuro aussi. Tout ce paragraphe pour dire que si Kyoya n'arrive pas à se décider entre ces deux beaux gosses, c'est parce que selon lui, ils se ressemblent beaucoup. _* prend un ton sérieux *_ Je vous jure que mes paroles sont vraies car vous, lecteurs et lectrices, n'avez pas la « vision Kyoya » comme me l'a confirmé mon ami Kojiro.

**Pourquoi Squalo s'est coupé la main, c'est con quand même ? **

Miss Tempête : Bah oui, c'est très con, surtout quand c'est la main avec laquelle on se tripote non ? Je sais pas si c'était le cas (de toute façon il avait toujours Xanxus sous la main s'il pouvait plus se branler) mais bon, revenons-en à nos moutons. Il s'agit d'une histoire absolument ridicule que m'a raconté Xanxus entre deux douzaines de bouteilles de bourbon. _* a une sacrée descente tout comme Xus-xus * _Selon les dires du chef de la Varia, le vice-commandant de le Varia quand il était adolescent, aurait plongé dans le bassin aux requins de l'aquarium car il l'avait confondu avec celui des dauphins. Évidement, le requin avait décidé de faire de Squalo son quatre heures et il lui a attrapé la main mais c'est là que la petite sirène ( on voit que Xanxus était bien bourré à ce moment là) est venu et a donné une épée au Varia pour qu'il se défende, celui-ci, poussé par les encouragements des coquillages parlant et de la petite sirène, se tranche la main avant que Flipper le dauphin ne vienne le secourir et ne le sorte de l'eau ( alors là, Xanxus était au top du bourré voir à la limite du coma éthylique. ) C'est comme ça que Squalo a perdu sa main. Complètement ridicule, vous ne trouvez pas ?

**Pourquoi Xanxus n'est pas encore sourd ?**

Éric : Question idiote tant la réponse est évidente et claire comme de l'eau potable ! Il porte en permanence les meilleurs bouchons d'oreille du monde ! Après on s'étonne qu'il se fout royalement des autres quand ils parlent où qu'il ne fasse J-A-M-A-I-S le boulot qu'on lui demande !

**Pourquoi la mère de Tsuna ne s'aperçoit-elle de rien ?**

Raiu : Oh si, elle se rend compte de tout, elle n'est pas si aveugle. C'est juste qu'elle positive beaucoup. Que sa maison soit envahit jour après jour par de nouveaux mafieux, pas grave elle gère. Que son fils revienne couvert de blessure, pas de problème, elle gère. Que son budget nourriture explose tous les mois, ça aussi elle gère. Oui, Nana Sawada pouvait gérer beaucoup de chose. C'est pour ça qu'elle vénérait chaque jour les créateurs des antidépresseurs et des cachets euphorisants.

**Pourquoi Yamamoto sourit-il toujours ?**

Clutter : C'est de la faussitude ! Il sourit pas toujours mais pratiquement 24H sur 24, nuance ! Je peux me justifier d'ailleurs ! Quand Hayato s'est fait agresser par Chikusa, je crois pas que Takeshi est sourit, ni même quand il affrontait Genkishi dans le futur ou quand il s'apprêtait à affronter Spade ! Ah désolé je ne réponds à la question ! La raison de ce sourire constant que Takeshi arbore est l'intrusion d'un certaine personne dans sa vie. Et oui, dès l'instant où le Gardien de Pluie vit celui de la Tempête, sa vie prit un nouveau tournant qu'il montre par ce sourire charmeur.

**Pourquoi Gokudera ne s'entend-t-il pas avec Uri ?**

Raiu : Moi aussi je me suis posé la question, et plutôt que de demander au maître, je suis allé demander à la boîte arme. Et oui ! Parler aux animaux est la moindre des choses pour le majo... Hahem ! Donc, quand j'ai posé la question à Uri, il m'a répondu qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec son maître car l'odeur de cigarette qui flottait en permanence autour de Gokudera agressait sa truffe sensible et surtout, il lui en voulait à mort de l'avoir appelé « Melon. » Quelle idée pour un chat, je soutiens Uri pour ce coup-là.

**Pourquoi Lambo passe son temps à se curer le nez ?**

Éric : C'est juste un truc débile (comme le personnage d'ailleurs) qu'il a trouvé pour être intéressant. Et bien, ça marche ! Hayato a trouvé la vache stupide tellement intéressante qu'il a discrètement glissé un bonbon contenant un somnifère parmi ceux que Lambo-san avait l'habitude de manger. Ensuite, il a juste mit le bébé vache dans une caisse qui a été embarqué par un avion partant pour l'Italie. Parfait, comme ça il arrêtera de faire le chier le monde, à commencer par le Judaime ! Bon, ça n'a pas duré longtemps car, qui aurait pu croire que Lambo avait un portable hein ? Du coup, il a appelé à l'aide et il est revenu aussi rapidement qu'il était parti. La prochaine fois Hayato-san, essayer de l'attacher sur une fusée en direction de l'espace parce qu'il y a n'a pas de réseau là-bas !

Miss Tempête : Ce que personne ne sait à propos de ce portable c'est que c'est Reborn qui lui a donné. Ben oui, le bébé savait que Gokudera essayerait de se débarrasser de Lambo, il avait donc prévu le coup.

**Pourquoi Skull est-il un mal aimé ?**

Clutter : Je lui ai moi-même posé la question et il est soudainement devenu silencieux avant de marmonner :

« Je me sens mal-aimé, je suis le mal-aimé. Les gens me connaissent tel que je veux me montrer. Mais ont-ils cherché à savoir d'où me viennent mes joies ? Et pourquoi ce désespoir caché au fond de moi... »

Du tac au tac, je lui réponds :

« Si vous êtes si triste, pourquoi ne pas vous tuer ? A ce que je sais, votre suicide est espéré par des tas de personnes. »

Pour ne pas citer des noms cher lecteurs et chères lectrices, il n'y a que :

Reborn ( Parce que... parce que ! )

Kyoya ( Pour avoir été nuisible au calme de son collège lors de l'épreuve pour son héritage des Vongolas ! )

Hayato ( Pour être aussi chiant avec son Judaime. )

Lambo ( Il a cassé son jouet préféré avec ses missiles une fois et ça, ça pardonne pas ! )

Skull ( et oui ! XD )

Raiu : Éric, il faut surtout pas remonter le moral de Skull ou le pousser au suicide ! Sinon, son psy perdrait son principal client ! Et je sais de source sûre ( Reborn pour ne pas citer) qu'il donne une fortune toute la semaine à ce psy.

**Pourquoi Reborn aime-t-il autant le cosplay? Serait-il un membre caché de la famille de Haru ?**

Éric : Pas à ma connaissance, mais on peut demander directement à l'intéressée. Alors, Haru de secours ?

Haru: Hahi ! Non, Reborn-kun n'est pas de ma famille mais ce serait tellement bien ! On pourrait écumer les conventions de cosplay à deux. D'ailleurs Reborn-kun m'aide pour la couture de certains de mes cosplays. Il est très doué en confection de costume.

Raiu: Ah ? On peut donc ajouter la couture dans les qualités de Reborn. Tu sais autre chose ?

Haru: Oui ! Qu'il y a longtemps, il gagnait de l'argent en faisant le mannequin pour un grand couturier spécialisé en déguisement. Il a fait ça pendant un an et il avait beaucoup de succès.

Raiu: Tu m'étonnes, Reborn adulte même avec un sac poubelle sur le dos, il a la classe. On peut dire que sa période « mannequin » lui est restée même en étant un Arcobaleno. Nous venons de lever un des mystères qui entoure Reborn.

Haru: Au faite Raiu...

Raiu: Quoi ?

Haru: Tu veux bien enfiler ce cosplay de la tour Eiffel ?

Raiu: Euh... je suis occupée mais demande à Éric. _* Balance Éric dans les bras d'Haru et se sauve en courant.*_

Clutter : _* attache Haru à la mini-fusée qu'il a reçu de Raiu pour son anniversaire et la fait s'envoler par la fenêtre *_

Raiu : _* qui voit la fusée décoller *_ Vers l'infini et l'au-delà !

**Pourquoi on ne voit jamais la mère de Yamamoto ?**

Éric : En tout cas, c'est pas parce qu'elle a largué le vieux du Gardien de la Pluie pour faire un voyage sans retour à Rio de Janeiro parce que j'ai vérifié moi-même (à Rio pas chez Yamamoto) si c'était le cas.

Miss Tempête : _* secoue la tête *_ N'importe quoi... Bon, je suis allé demander au principal concerné, soit Yamamoto. Notre cher Gardien de la pluie m'a raconté que sa mère était une célèbre ninja qui avait dû fuir le domicile familial quand il était gamin car elle détenait le parchemin sacré qui renfermait le ninjustu suprême que tous les autres clans convoitaient et qui essayaient de la tuer pour l'obtenir. Après m'être demandé si Takeshi se payait ma tête pendant cinq minutes, j'ai été voir son père. Celui ci a rougi et m'a expliqué que dans sa jeunesse c'était un véritable Don Juan et qu'à force de coucher à droite et à gauche, il avait eu un gosse : Takeshi. Sa mère n'avait pas les moyens de s'en occuper alors elle a laissé le bébé à son père. Mais comme il a trop honte d'avouer la vérité à Yamamoto, il a préféré lui raconté un bobard de la taille d'un éléphant. Cependant, il m'avait fait promette de ne rien répéter et je viens de révéler cette histoire à tout le monde. Je vais donc aller me cacher très très loin pour ne pas finir égorgé par un couteau à sushis. _* prend son sac et va faire du stop.*_

Clutter : _* menace Raiu avec son pistolet silencieux et l'invite à se rasseoir pour continuer __l'émission *_

**Pourquoi Kikyo dit-il toujours ha-han ?**

Raiu : Quand il était jeune, 17 ans pour être précis, Kikyo était en cour de math et son prof, qui ne l'aimait pas du tout à cause de ses cheveux et de son maquillage ( que voulez vous, ce prof était un vieux débris conservateur ) il avait convoqué exprès Kikyo au tableau pour résoudre un problème très complexe ( du genre à vous arracher les cheveux ) et comme les maths n'étaient pas la tasse de thé préféré de Kikyo, l'adolescent était resté cinq minutes devant la tableau avant de sortir la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment là : « Ha-han » et depuis ça lui était resté.

**Pourquoi Hibari est presque un psychopathe ?**

Éric : C'est dans ses gênes... non c'est trop facile d'accuser l'hérédité. Ah je sais ! Raiu, cette question est pour toi ! _* refile le boulot à son assistante *_

Raiu : _* joue son rôle à fond *_ Comme tu le dis c'est « presque un psychopathe » car lui, au lieu de frapper les autres, pour le plaisir, il les bat pour faire respecter l'ordre dans sa ville chérie. Même faire couler le sang des autres lui procurait du plaisir comme tout bon psychopathe qui se respecte. Mais surtout, ce qui l'empêche d'être totalement un psychopathe digne de rentré dans la Varia ( qui cumule plus de tarés et de psychopathes au mètre carré qu'un asile.) c'est qu'il aime les petits animaux trop mignons comme Hibird et Rolls. Et puis, quand une boule de plume jaune prend vos cheveux pour un nid, vous ne pouvez décidément pas avoir l'air d'un psychopathe.

**Pourquoi Spanner a-t-il décidé de dormir avec un bonnet de nuit ?**

Clutter : C'est un cadeau de son Ichi pour Noël ! Ce n'est pas mignon l'amour entre deux bishônens ? Je ne pense pas qu'une fangirl de ton niveau me contredira sur ce sujet, n'est-ce pas Raiu ?

Miss Tempête : Pas du tout, je trouve ça vraiment adorable même si le bonnet de nuit n'est pas la chose la plus sexy du monde. Sauf si Spanner ne dort avec rien d'autre que son bonnet.

**Pourquoi Squalo n'a-t-il jamais d'extinction de voix ?**

Éric : Lors d'une excursion secrète dans le manoir de la Varia (j'avais tout le matos de l'agent secret : les gants, les lunettes, le bonnet. Sauf que je me suis trompé, c'était mes affaires de ski...) j'ai fouillé dans la veste du commandant alors qu'il était sous la douche (oui j'ai pris des photos et non j'ai pas été sous la douche avec lui ^^) et j'y ai trouvé un magnétophone !

Raiu : Pour la défense d'Éric, c'est moi qui lui est donné le mauvais sac. Alors quand j'ai moi-même mené ma petite enquête, j'ai trouvé des pastilles pour la gorge ! Autant dire que Squalo ménage vraiment sa voix.

**Pourquoi Levi n'abandonne-t-il jamais alors que tout le monde le rejette ?**

Clutter : Il voudrait tellement d'avoir sa première fois avec son Boss. On raconte que les rêves irréalisables sont les meilleurs mais ce n'est pas un fait prouvé. Si le cabot de service de la Varia ne veut pas abandonner ( = se tuer, ne jouons pas sur les mots ) c'est à cause d'un certain livre. Il s'agissait d'un doujinshi sur la Varia mais j'ai oublié son titre ainsi que le nom de l'auteur mais ce détail est sans importance. Le plus important concerne les pairings de ce doujinshi : Levi/Squalo, Levi/Xanxus et Xanxus/Squalo mais ce couple-là est normal. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, deux pairings avec Levi dedans et en seme... c'est tout simplement...

Miss tempête : Horrible, ignoble, gerbant, à vous brûler la rétine, et je pourrais continuer encore longtemps surtout que c'est moi qui est trouvé ce doujinshi en faisant mes recherches. Et sachez que voir Squalo rouler une pelle à Levi est tout simplement... Excusez-moi c'est encore trop horrible pour que je puisse en parler. _* pleure des larmes de sang *_

Éric : Je n'aurai pas dit mieux ! C'est malheureusement à cause de ce doujinshi que Levi n'abandonne pas alors que tout le monde le rejette. Bah oui, si une personne croit tellement que le cabot de service de la Varia puisse être en couple avec Squalo ou Xanxus au point d'en écrire un livre, alors tout espoir n'est pas perdu. Levi a au moins une fan dans le monde qui est de tout cœur avec lui et c'est ça qui lui permet de ne jamais abandonner même si personne ne l'aime.

**Pourquoi Xanxus ne se trouve-t-il pas quelqu'un à aimer ?**

Éric : L'horreur ! Tu imagines cette abomination Miss Tempête ?

Raiu : Tout à fait ! Sauf si la personne qu'il aime est un soit-disant requin, là par contre c'est acceptable. Mais franchement qui pourrait supporter un alcoolique de Boss pareille ? ( à part Levi mais lui c'est un chien chien fidèle. )

Clutter : Je vais essayer d'expliquer ça avec des mots simples : Comment pourrait-il arriver à trouver un amant ou plutôt, à quoi ça lui servirait-il ? Il a déjà un vide-couilles au manoir, Squalo ! D'ailleurs, d'après un témoignage anonyme d'une personne nommée Fran, le Boss aurait plus vidé le vice-commandant que le mini-bar.

Miss Tempête : Ah ! Je comprend pourquoi Lussuria-nee-san m'a dit qu'il avait retrouvé Squalo à moitié mort qui essayait de revenir à la vie avec des boissons énergisantes. Y a pas à dire, Xanxus a vraiment un « appétit » insatiable.

Éric : Surtout qu'en plus du vice-commandant, Xus-xus aurait aimé joué aussi avec le Dixième Vongola. Si si...

Raiu : L'impératrice !

Clutter : _* fais comme s'il n'avait rien entendu * _Le chef de la Varia s'adonne à ses parties de jambe en l'air...

Raiu : Ah, je ne connaissais pas ce jeu !

Éric : _* agacé et sort la hache en donnant un coup sur la table * _Encore une connerie de ce genre et ça part ! _* regard noir à la Kyoya * _Bon, revenons-en à nos brebis. Xanxus, par le biais d'une chose mi-animale mi-homme aussi appelé Levi, avait adopté une magouille pour le moins saugrenue. Il avait demandé à son cabot de lui ramener Tsunayoshi par n'importe quel moyen. Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Levi ? Il a obéit enfin il a essayé ! Xanxus espérait vraiment tirer un coup quelquefois ( = tous les jours ) avec le gamin Judaime. Malheureusement aucune des tentatives d'enlèvement de Levi ne fut réussie. Normal, Tsuna a des Gardiens qui le protègent jour... et nuit. Oui ma phrase est pleine de sous-entendues et c'est volontaire.

Miss Tempête : La première fois qu'il à tenté d'enlever Tsuna, Levi avait soulevé le drap pour attraper le Decimo sauf qu'il n'aurait pas cru tomber sur Hibari et Mukuro qui tenait fermement Tsuna. Dois-je vous dire que Levi a fini suspendu dans un filet de pêche au-dessus d'une falaise ?

Clutter : En voilà des paroles intelligentes ! Bravo, tu es en progrès. _* lui ébouriffe les cheveux * _Ayant été dans l'impossibilité d'accomplir sa mission, le cabot dut en payer les conséquences. Quand Squalo sera absent, ce sera Levi qui servira à calmer les pulsions du Boss. Je vous rassure sur un point, dès que le vice-commandant eut vent de la nouvelle, sa libido augmenta considérablement à la grande satisfaction du chef de la Varia. Je peux affirmer qu'à ce jour, Levi n'a eu aucun rapport sexuel avec son Boss. La concurrence est rude car maintenant Squalo accepte même de faire des fellations pendant les réunions.

**Pourquoi Reborn donne toujours des coups à ses élèves ?**

Raiu : Quand j'ai demandé ça à Reborn, d'ailleurs il a dit que j'étais une charmante demoiselle...

Éric : Toi, une charmante demoiselle ? Laisses-moi rire...

Raiu: _* assomme Éric avec une pelle *_ Bref, il m'a expliqué que généralement ses élèves étaient des faibles et des peureux et que le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des résultats avec ce genre de personnes c'est de les frapper. Et puis, comme le dit si bien Reborn, alors qu'il mettait un coup de massue à Tsuna qui venait de lui donner une réponse fausse, « qui aime bien, châtie bien ».

Éric: _* se réveille *_ Ne me dis pas que tu as gobé l'explication de ce gros sadique ?

Raiu : _* lui met plusieurs coups de pelle jusqu'à ce qu'il baigne dans son sang. * _Ne conteste pas le travail d'une charmante demoiselle.

**Pourquoi Byakuran aime t-il autant les marshmallows ?**

Éric : _* se tient la tête, légèrement étourdi *_ Pendant une de ses nombreuses excursions, c'est à dire, quand il jouait le stalker en surveillant son Sho-chan, il a fait une incroyable découverte ( il préfère y aller par lui-même que de regarder les vidéos par des caméras de surveillance. ) En regardant discrètement à travers l'une des fenêtres ( il se la jouait genre Spiderman avec des ventouses aux mains, il s'était collé près de la fenêtre de la chambre de Irie ) il vit Sho-chan sortir de la douche avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Rien de bien passionnant pour le moment vu que tous les Millefiores ont déjà eu l'occasion de voir ça au moins une fois. C'est sûr que si ça avait été Lussuria... _* vomit son déjeuner sur Raiu *_

Miss Tempête : _* dégoutée, vomit sur les chaussures d'Éric et va se changer *_ Berk, continue je te pris.

Clutter :_ * enlève ses chaussures et les jette par la fenêtre * _Je disais donc, Ran-ran était en train de contempler son Sho-chan presque nu qui allait s'habiller. Quand Irie enleva sa serviette, quelle ne fut pas l'admiration du chef des Millefiores quand il vit... deux belles fesses. Ce n'était pas là une chose banale tant elle émeut Byakuran car elles étaient si... roses si... rondes, comme des marshmallows. Il venait de faire une découverte qui l'avait marqué à vie. C'est pour ça que Ran-ran aime autant manger ces friandises, car elles lui rappellent les fesses de son Sho-chan.

**Pourquoi Alaude a t-il choisi les menottes comme arme ?**

Clutter : C'est à cause d'un traumatisme (si on peut appeler ça comme ça vu que ça concerne Alaude) qui remonte à l'enfance. Au collège, lors d'une journée en apparence banale, Arawdy rentrait chez lui sauf que... il s'est fait kidnapper ! D'accord cela vous paraît peu plausible connaissant le personnage mais même les plus forts ont leurs faiblesses. Quand il était rentré chez lui, il s'était arrêté pour donner à manger à quelques chats. Les kidnappeurs ont profité qu'Arawdy ait baissé sa garde pour l'embarquer dans leur camionnette. Et comme Alaude ne voulait pas faire de mal aux chatons en se débattant, il n'a pas bougé quand on l'a enlevé. Les kidnappeurs n'attendaient pas de rançon, c'était seulement des pervers qui avaient envie de se taper un gosse et comble de malchance ( pour eux ^^ ) ils sont tombés sur Alaude Arawdy. Bon, les deux mecs ayant solidement attachés puis menottés Alaude à un radiateur dans une usine inoccupée, ils l'ont violé sans problèmes. En plus de le baiser, ils s'amusaient à le frapper avec des menottes. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis leur petite affaire, ils ont jeté Arawady en dehors de l'usine et sont repartis. A l'époque, ils ne savaient pas à qui ils venaient de se frotter ! Quelques années plus tard, Alaude était devenu majeur et c'est ainsi qu'il pu mettre en place sa vengeance. On retrouva les deux hommes complètement dévêtus dans des positions pour le moins équivoques. Le premier était menotté la tête en bas à son ventilateur qui était en marche tout en ayant un bâillon sur les yeux. Les circonstances dans lesquelles on a retrouvé le deuxième sont presque les mêmes sauf que lui était menotté au lustre de sa salle à manger. Les deux personnes n'avaient pas vu leur agresseur. Les deux victimes portaient toutes les deux des traces de coups, vraisemblablement donné par des menottes. Les victimes auraient même été sodomisé avec cet objet mais l'auteur de ces agressions ne les avait pas violé. Ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air parce qu'il n'y avait pas de preuves montrant l'implication de Arawdy dans ces deux agressions mais le doute subsiste pour ceux qui ont connaissance du viol qu'il a subit. Moi je l'ai appris de la bouche de Reborn (vu que ce n'était pas avec le Primo avec qui j'avais parlé sur MSN ) et tout le monde sait maintenant pourquoi Alaude a choisi les menottes. Cette arme lui rappelle les bons souvenirs qu'il avait eu en torturant ces deux hommes qui l'avaient violé si sauvagement.

**Pourquoi Fran est-il aussi blasé ? J'avoue que je trouve ça très mignon, mais bon pauvre Bel, ça doit pas être très satisfaisant de coucher avec quelqu'un qui ne réagit pas... **

Clutter : Je suppose que tu as raison, le pauvre Belphegor... mais on s'en fout ! On n'est là pour répondre à des questions pas pour déblatérer sur la vie sexuelle des membres de la Varia qui baisent à peu près comme ils sont sain d'esprit. Alors, le pauvre Fran a subit un traitement que je ne ferais pas subir à mon pire ennemi ! A ses débuts dans les Varia, il était tellement chiant qu'on l'a torturé atrocement ! Il a été attaché à un fauteuil et on l'a collé devant la télé à regarder... l'émission des chiffres et des lettres ! Et pas pendant un, ni deux, ni trois, ni quatre, ni cinq, ni six, ni sept, ni...

Raiu :_ * lui assène un coup de pied retourné *_ Abrège !

Éric : _* vient de se rendre compte à l'instant que son assistante était revenue et changée * _C'est bon, c'est bon ! Il est resté attaché au fauteuil devant la télé durant un mois entier ! N'importe qui ayant subit un tel traitement en serait troublé, comme l'a été Fran qui est devenu aussi blasé que si Tsuna aurait vu Lussuria coucher avec Kyoya.

**Pourquoi Hibari devrait être toujours le dominant et la carnivore par excellence dans l'histoire ? **

Miss Tempête : Ah ça c'est une bonne question ! Il suffit de mettre ça dans un contexte purement zoologique ( comment ça mes explications sont fumeuses ? ) quand tu mets plusieurs carnivores ensemble, ils se bouffent le museau jusqu'à ce que le plus fort en ressort et s'impose comme le « mâle dominant. » Alors quand tu places Hibari au milieu des autres Gardiens, c'est évident qu'ils ne font pas long feu. Bien sûr, ma théorie ne marche que si tu considères Mukuro comme un fruit et que tu n'inclues pas les membre de la Varia, les gardiens du Primo et Reborn adulte. Maiscomme on ne les voit pas souvent, on peut dire que Hibari est le carnivore de l'histoire ( Puis tu vois franchement Tsuna en dominant avec Kyoya ? ) Donc pour finir ma superbe théorie zoologique, il a été décidé par la dure loi ( non pas de la jungle ) de Namimori que Hibari serait le carnivore idéal pour martyriser les troupeaux d'herbivore. Mais si tu veux le voire en « soumis », il suffira de placer notre objet d'étude en compagnie d'espèces telles que Xanxus, Alaude, Spade ou Reborn adulte. Parce qu'avec eux, je suis sûre que même le grand Hibari Kyoya ne pourra être qu'un carnivore soumis. Conclusion, il a juste du bol que les autres ne vivent pas à Namimori sinon sa place de dominant lui passerait sous le nez. )

**Pourquoi Hibari Kyoya dit toujours « Je vais te mordre à mort ! » ?**

Clutter : Les informations que je vais vous révéler devront rester confidentielles, entre nous et ne pas sortir de cette pièce. Ça te concerne aussi Raiu !

Miss Tempête : Oui bon ok, de toute façon j'ai déjà un maître sushis qui veut ma peau, je vais pas en plus me mettre une alouette à dos.

Éric : Dans son enfance, le ténébreux était accro aux jeux vidéos. Pas n'importe quels jeux, ceux de baston ( tu m'étonnes XD ) du genre Mortal Kombat, Tekken, Street Fighter... Il y jouait très souvent et était extrêmement mauvais perdant. La défaite le révoltait tellement qu'il s'énervait à chaque fois que cela lui arrivait. Tiens en parlant de jeux vidéos, il me semble que tu joues à ça pendant ton temps libre Miss Tempête.

Raiu : Oui, mais j'aurai besoin d'entraînement parce que je ne suis pas très bonne.

Clutter : C'est pas ce qu'il se dit dans le métier ! Alors, reprenons, Hibari jouait beaucoup mais n'était pas très doué et, retenant sa rage intérieur, il laissa échapper une phrase du genre : Je vais te buter, je vais te buter ! Progressivement, elle est devenue sa phrase fétiche que tout le monde connaît : « Je vais te mordre à mort ! »

**Pourquoi Bel-sempai ne veut pas montrer ses yeux ?**

Éric : Je sais pourquoi... mais j'ai pas le droit de le dire ! Tout ce que je peux vous révéler, c'est qu'un prince aux yeux vairons, ça la fout mal ! Voilà qui explique la raison de tant de mystères quand au fait de dissimuler ses yeux sous sa frange.

Miss Tempête : La Varia a une fois tenté de l'emmener chez le coiffeur, oui, j'échange des conseils de mode avec Lussuria donc on papote beaucoup, ben comment dire ? Le coiffeur est maintenant terrorisé par le prince et il a récemment été interné de force en hôpital psychiatrique. Dois-je vous dire ce qui est arrivé à son salon de coiffure ou vous avez deviné ?

**Pourquoi Bel ne se coupe pas un peu la frange et pourquoi il en a une justement ? Certes, ça fait très classe et très princier mais si c'est pour se prendre un mur à chaque coin de rue...**

Clutter : Ah là ! Quand j'y repense... s'en est émouvant tellement c'est pourri comme raison ! Notre bien-aimé prince des couteaux... a la phobie des ciseaux ! Cela remonte à son enfance, à l'époque où son imbécile connard et salop de frère ( comme il le dirait si bien ) était encore en vie. Lors d'une de leurs innombrables disputes où Bel essayait encore de tuer son frère, Rasiel se défendit mais différemment de d'habitude. Il avait gardé sur lui une paire de ciseaux car depuis la dernière tentative de meurtre de son frère, il se disait que lui aussi pouvait tenter la même chose. Malheureusement, Rasiel échoua, ne parvenant qu'à « blesser » Bel. De leur bagarre, il en avait résulté la frange sur les cheveux de Belphegor et une phobie des ciseaux qui ne l'a jamais quitté depuis ce jour-là. Je ne trouve pas ma réponse si idiote que ça, cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi Squalo ne veut plus couper ses cheveux même si c'est à cause de sa promesse.

Raiu : Il n'y aurait pas de paire de ciseaux chez la Varia ? Ça expliquerait la coupe de certains de leurs membres...

**Pourquoi Tsuna se tire toujours des pires problèmes ?**

Éric : C'est à peu près comme pour l'une des questions sur Reborn. Sawada est un lointain parent d'une jeune fille très célèbre mais pas dans l'univers de Akira Amano. Cette fameuse personne vit à travers les mangas de Clamp, il s'agit de Sakura de Tsubasa reservoir chronicle ! Notre Judaime a donc un peu hérité de sa chance infaillible lui permettant ainsi de toujours se tirer des pires problèmes. Malheureusement je dis un peu car contrairement à elle, il n'a pas la moindre once de chance aux jeux.

**Pourquoi Hibird est si mignon ?**

Clutter : Nettoyage quotidien des ailes par son maître bien-aimé, Hibari Kyoya.

Miss Tempête : Oui, Hibari investi beaucoup d'argent dans les produit de beautés et de soins pour oiseaux.

**Pourquoi Tsuna aime Kyoko ?**

Éric : C'est LA question du siècle ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une explication à ce grand mystère qui tourne autour de l'univers de Reborn. En fait, c'est une chose obligatoire chez les Vongolas. Je sais que ce n'est pas très clair, alors je vais tâcher de l'être. Nous sommes actuellement à la Dixième générations des Vongolas, chacun des différents parrains doit être affilié au précédent non ? Ce qui veut dire que tous les parrains ont un jour aimé une femme et ont eu un enfant avec elle qui a été leur successeur. Je suis conscient que cela brise un mythe au sujet de la sexualité du Primo mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Personne ne peut être sûr que Giotto a vraiment mis enceinte une femme. Les Vongolas ont pas mal de relations et en s'en servant, on peut faire de n'importe qui le prochain héritier. Je ne dis pas que c'est ce qui s'est passé mais c'est une possibilité. Au sujet de Tsuna, il est normal qu'il se soit entiché d'une garce...

Raiu : Je crois que tu as dis garce au lieu de fille.

Éric : Ah oui, excuses-moi. Il est normal que Tsunayoshi aime Kyoko, c'était le destin qui lui était prévu. Il faut garantir la succession donc, il est nécessaire d'avoir une copine pour ensuite la tirer comme un lapin avant de la jeter aux ordures. On ne peut pas toujours manipuler les gens et les papiers alors au cas où, il est nécessaire que le Boss ait une petite-amie. Je sais, c'est triste que le uke suprême soit amoureux de la cruche suprême mais c'est comme ça on n'y peut rien.

Raiu : Puis bon, pour notre petit Tsuna c'est peut-être la seul chance qu'il a de se retrouver au-dessus alors autant qu'il en profite et qu'il se prenne une flopée d'amants si il se marie avec la sœur de Ryohei. Après, Kyoko peut faire pareil de son côté après ça ne nous regarde pas.

Clutter : Ça y est ! C'était la dernière question et _* regarde sa montre * _il est l'heure de nous quitter justement. Pour marquer le coup, on va se quitter sur une chanson !

Raiu : _* met en route la musique *_

_Oh oh oh oh..._

_Quand tu souris, je m'envole au paradis, je vais à Rio de Janeiro._

_Je prends ta main, et nos cœurs font plus de bruit, que toutes les cymbales, du carnaval._

_Tu m'entraines dans la foule, d'une fête qui déroule ses ailes, des dentelles._

_Et je suis riche de rêves, comme le sont les gens pauvres, de là-bas._

A présent, nous allons devoir vous quitter, nous espérons vous avoir apporté satisfaction et amusement avec ce premier chapitre.

_Quand tu souris, je m'envole au paradis, je vais à Rio de Janeiro._

_Et l'on se jette dans l'eau, dans l'eau bleue de l'océan, que peuvent s'offrir sans argent, ceux qui n'ont que des fleurs, dans le cœur._

Vous me retrouverez dans le deuxième et dernier chapitre avec des questions de MON invention. Je ne sais pas si Raiu sera présente, cette question demeurera en suspens.

_Quand tu souris, j'oublie le gris de Paris, je vais à Rio de Janeiro._

_Je prends ta main, et nos cœurs font plus de bruit, que toutes les cymbales, du carnaval._

_On s'envole et on s'invente, dix millions de gens qui chantent, dans nos têtes, oh quelle fête_

_On se lance dans la danse, qui balance entre la vie et l'amour_

Il n'y aura pas autant de questions que dans ce chapitre mais je vous promets qu'il y en aura au moins une vingtaine. Elles concerneront la famille d'Enma ainsi que celle du Primo car il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de questions les concernant. Bien entendu, il y en aura aussi un peu sur les Gardiens de Tsuna.

_Oh oh oh oh..._

_On s'envole et l'on s'invente, dix millions de gens qui chantent, dans nos têtes, oh quelle fête !_

_On se lance dans la danse, qui balance entre la vie et l'amour._

Nous espérons vous avoir bien diverti pendant toute la durée de ce chapitre et espérons qu'il en sera de même pour le suivant.

_Quand tu souris, je m'envole au paradis, je vais à Rio de Janeiro._

_Je prends ta main, et nos cœurs font plus de bruit, que toutes les timbales, du carnaval._

_Oui, quand tu souris, je m'envole au paradis, je vais à Rio, Rio de Janeiro._

_Je prends ta main, et nos cœurs font plus de bruit, que toutes les timbales, du carnaval._

_Oh oh oh oh... _

Éric Clutter : Merci à vous, lecteurs et lectrices, d'avoir lu ma fic ainsi que ceux qui ont participé en posant des questions. Et je remercie mon assistante Raiu, de m'avoir apporté son aide sur cette fic.

Raiu : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère que les réponses que nous vont avons fourni vous on plus et vous on fait rire. Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre ^^ ( et oui je garde mon boulot d'assistante donc je serais encore là, MOUAHAHA _* se prend un parpaing * _) See you again !

**Les chansons utilisées viennent de la comédie musicale Belles Belles Belles. Le lundi au soleil est chantée par et Je vais à Rio par mais le chanteur original de ces deux chansons est Claude François.**


End file.
